Sakura, oh Sakura!
by Takane Haruhi
Summary: Bab 1/Prolog."Jika kau mau, Kaa-san bisa membatalkan janji Kaa-san dengan Klien untuk menemanimu disini. Ne,Sakura-chan?"/"Stop calling me piggy, forehead"/"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, dia itu Hyuuga Neji, seorang yang Sempurna. Dia tampan, kaya, sopan dan berbakat."/"Kau berisik"/"Sasuke! Dengarkan aku! Hei,, Uchiha Sasuke"/ Semuanya tentang kehidupan remaja, persahabatan, dan Cinta


Title: Sakura

Disclaimer: The real Naruto story is not mine, but Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's. So, The Character of this Fiction are belong to Masashi Kishimoto- sensei. *This Fiction's plot lines are Pure my own imagination*

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Diksi Yang sangat amat tidak memuaskan. DLL.

Don't like Don't Read.

Summary: Bab 1/epilog. "Jika kau mau, Kaa-san bisa membatalkan janji Kaa-san dengan Klien untuk menemanimu disini. Ne,Sakura-chan?"/"Stop calling me piggy, forehead"/"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, dia itu Hyuuga Neji, seorang yang Sempurna. Dia tampan, kaya, sopan dan berbakat."/"Kau berisik"/"Sasuke! Dengarkan aku! Hei,, Uchiha Sasuke"/ Semuanya tentang kehidupan remaja, persahabatan, dan Cinta

Happy reading

.

.

.

Bab 1. Epilog

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan" Wanita dewasa berumur 40 tahunan itu menatap Sakura yang tengah berbaring lemah diranjangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Jika kau mau, Kaa-san bisa membatalkan janji Kaa-san dengan Klien untuk menemanimu disini. _Ne_,Sakura-chan?" Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lembut, seraya mengusap kepala bermahkota merah muda milik putrinya tersebut.

"Tidak usah, Kaa-san. Sakura baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kelelahan" Sakura mencoba tersenyum lemah, membuat keadaannya terlihat begitu menderita. "Justru Sakura yang ingin meminta maaf kepada Kaa-san. Padahal Kaa-san ingin memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Klien Kaa-san tapi Sakura malah Sakit seperti ini" Sambungnya pelan seraya menatap Kaa-sannya dengan manik emerald miliknya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, sayang. Kaa-san tidak keberatan kok. Yasudah, sekarang Kaa-san pergi dulu ya, sayang. Kaa-san akan pulang jam tujuh malam nanti" Wanita itu pun beranjak dari sisi ranjang Sakura dan berlalu keluar kamar bernuansa merah muda itu.

Bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu bewarna coklat tua itu, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan senyum merekah. Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu lemah dan ringkih kini terlihat bugar. Wajahnya yang terlihat lesu kini berubah menjadi segar. Sakura baru saja beranjak menuju kamar mandi saat ponselnya berbunyi.

_**Ano suiheisen gatouzakatte iku**_

_**Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sure egake nakute**_

_**Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure**_

_**Boku wa itsukara koko ni mogurikonda nda **_

"_Jidaaat!" _

"Jangan berteriak Baka" Sakura mendengus kesal saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyambutnya dengan nada berteriak.

"_Gomen, Jidat. Bagaimana?"_

"Apanya?"

"_Rencanaku, baka"_

"Sukses besar, , Kaa-san tidak curiga sedikitpun." Sakura menjawab dengan penuh antusias.

"_So, Kita jadi 'kan?" _

"Of course, Piggy"

"_Stop calling me piggy, forehead"_

"Gomen ne, Ino. Aku kan hanya bercanda" Sakura sedikit terkikik geli saat mendengar Sahabatnya mendengus.

"_Okay, tapi kau harus datang kemari segera."_

"Dimana?"

"_Cafe biasa"_

"Okay, lima belas menit lagi aku sampai disana"

'_**Tuut,,,Tuut'**_

* * *

"Apaa?" Sakura meringis saat Ino menatapnya dengan penuh selidik "Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, dia itu Hyuuga Neji, seorang yang Sempurna. Dia tampan, kaya, sopan dan berbakat." Sambung gadis Pirang itu lagi. Suara Gadis itu cukup nyaring, Untung Saja saat itu keadaan di kafe sedang cukup ramai hingga suara gadis itu sedikit teredam.

"Kau itu berlebihan, Ino-pig! Dia tidak sesempurna itu, kau tahu. Dia itu irit kata, dingin, cuek dan _yah,,_ lumayan baik sih." Gadis pirang bernama Ino itu terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali berbicara.

"Well, benar juga sih tetapi lihat sisi baiknya. Kenapa tidak kau terima saja sih, 'kan jarang sekali loh ada pria setampan dia itu?"

"_Hell no_, Aku tidak mau. Dia mau menerimaku hanya karena permintaan orang tuanya, dia tidak mencintaiku dan aku tidak mencintainya. Lagipula, kami masih terlalu muda untuk yang namanya pertunangan. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya"

"Kau ini! Kau pikir dia itu barang. Lagipula, aku sudah punya Sai-kun."

"_Yah,,_ putuskan saja Sai. Lalu dekati Hyuuga itu"

'**puk'**

"Aww, ittai. Jahat sekali kau, pig!" Seru sakura sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul ino menggunakan buku menu.

"Makanya jangan sembarangan bicara, jidat. Kau pikir aku tipikal gadis playgirl? Lagipula, Sai-kun tidak kalah tampan dari Hyuuga itu."

"Dasar bar-bar! Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu memuji Hyuuga itu. Kalau Saja Sai melihat kelakuanmu, dia pasti lari darimu" Ejek Sakura

"Dasar Jidat! Semoga saja kau mendapat pria yang lebih cuek dan dingin dari Hyuuga Neji" Sahut Ino tak mau kalah.

"Kau i—"

'—**Braaaakk'**

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah bunyi gebrakan , Ia dan Ino bahkan pengunjung Cafe lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara yaitu seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung dan pria berambut emo yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Kau! Dasar brengsek, apa yang kurang dariku? Aku selalu mencintaimu tapi kau menolakku" seru sang gadis sambil terisak keras."Jawab aku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Perintah Gadis itu lagi. Pria berambut emo yang disebut gadis tadi sebagai Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam, wajahnya datar seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau berisik" dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Orang yang Sakura ketahui sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu pergi meninggalkan Gadis berambut pirang itu begitu saja.

"Sasuke! Dengarkan aku! Hei,, Uchiha Sasuke" Seru Gadis itu sambil menyeka air matanya kasar. Namun, Teriakannya tak diindahkan oleh pria itu. Sehingga akhirnya, gadis itu mengejar kembali sang Pria yang telah berada diluar kafe.

'Siiing'

Hening beberapa saat.

"Ehm, Sakura." Bisik Ino pelan

"Apa?"

"Kita pergi saja, atmosfer disini kurang enak" Usul Ino. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

.

Sakura menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. 'Aman' pikirnya dalam hati. Dengan perlahan Gadis cantik itu memanjati tembok besar bewarna putih itu. Tidak, dia bukan ingin mencuri atau melakukan kejahatan. Mana ada orang mencuri di rumah sendiri.

'Yatta' sorak inner Sakura, saat dirinya berhasil memasuki perkarangan rumahnya —atau lebih tepatnya rumah orang tuanya.

Sakura berjalan memasuki rumah mewah itu melalui pintu belakang atau tepatnya melewati dapur. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki mobilnya yang harus mogok ditengah jalan sehingga ia bisa pulang larut seperti saat ini. Sakura berjalan sedikit mengendap-ngendap, ia sedikit lega saat ia sampai didepan kamarnya dengan selamat.

"Fiuh,, Syukurlah. untung tidak ketahuan" bisik Sakura saat pada dirinya sendiri

Gadis itu memasuki ruangan kamarnya. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat ruangannya yang terlihat gelap gulita. 'Ah, pasti Ayame' pikirnya santai. Sakura sedikit meraba-raba dinding kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya menemukan Sakelar dan menghidupkan lampu ruangan kamarnya.

'**Glek'**

Sakura terperanjat saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, tepatnya saat melihat seorang Wanita dewasa yang duduk disisi ranjang milik Sakura dengan senyum manis merekah dibibirnya.

"Ka-kaa-san?"

"Sudah sembuh ya, sayang?" Ucap Kaa-san Sakura dengan senyum yang manis, sangat malah sehingga terlihat mengerikan.

"A-a-ano,," ucap sakura terbata.

'_Oh! No_' Batin Sakura

Dan keesokan harinya, Sakura dikurung dikamar seharian selama seminggu.

TBC..

* * *

A/n:

Hai minna-san! Kenalin Saya author baru disini. Watashi wa Takane Haruhi, Dozou yoroshiku ne, minna-san!

Saya 'kan author baru dan ini my first fic, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika fic ini kurang memuaskan. Anggap saja fict ini sebagai salam perkenalan dari saya, he he.

Nah, Minna-san. Mind to review?

(Review dalam bentuk apapun diterima)


End file.
